Major Tom
Major Tom (トム少佐 Tomu-shōsa) is a middle aged man living in the city of Kōwan in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Gates of Heaven RP. A man sent in by the Japanese government to assist with the Speedwagon Foundation's Stand Control Division, Major Tom is often described as a driven, prideful leader who has a dominant, frightening personality in battle. He is to work alongside the Enforcers to help with their Stand control services, but may have other motives. He is the User of Space Oddity, and possesses a rich military background. Appearance Due to extensive military and combat training, Tom is in peak physical condition for a man of his age. His hair is thinning a little on top. He has an intense looking demeanour and you can often only see the whites of his eyes. Major Tom is constantly seen wearing military uniform. He removed the sleeves of his outfit to make it easier to fight with his arms and fists. He has has numerous pouches for small tools and other utilities. He keeps a few grenades clipped to his uniform, but would never use them on a civilian. Honest. Personality Major Tom is a driven individual and a natural born leader. He relishes a good fight and will go out of his way to seek and challenge worthy opponents. He has a sharp tactical mind and can be a frightening opponent to face in battle. He makes extensive and inventive use of his Stand when he has to, but will often keep it hidden to prevent his opponent from taking advantage of foreknowledge. He is a very prideful person however and prone to spurts of anger if his authority is challenged or if his achievements are undermined. He finds children irritating. He fears any signs of his own perceived mediocrity. He likes fighting, the feeling of control, and black coffee. He dislikes the Speedwagon Foundation, lazy or disrespectful students and incompetence, holding a high opinion on one's skills and capability. He used to smoke, and has a couple of tics left over from that. He can come off as a control freak at times, especially when under stress, and holds a dim, spiteful view of people that he believes have 'wronged' him or that he thinks have sided against him. His obsession with fighting and being given a challenge can skew his priorities and cause him to behave excessively cruelly, forcing his opponents to continue fighting or makes his underlings to act against their better judgement. Backstory Talents & Abilities Stand Space Oddity is a powerful, precise long range Stand with some close range combat capabilities. It can fire off a flurry of punches or kicks, or can make use of its gravity altering powers. It can create gravity wells, and use them to walk on surfaces like walls or roofs by sticking to the new point of gravity. It can also remove gravity from an object, person or area, and can enable pseudo-flight and floating for itself and its User. It can only create one gravity well at a time and cannot cancel and add gravitational pull simultaneously. Zero gravity stops taking effect outside of a 20 metre radius around the Stand, and applying zero gravity to the User can make them feel sick. Personal * 'Military Leadership -' * 'Tactical Planning -' * 'Martial Arts -' * 'CQC -'